wantonversefandomcom-20200213-history
Pregnancy
While pregnancy is completely optional in Inheritance, it is something we've put a lot of time and effort into doing right. Birth Control * By default, all servant/slave NPCs are on birth control. * Birth control is free and it is 100% effective. The intent here was to ensure that players who are not interested in pregnancy or pregnancy risk, would not encounter that content unless they really wanted to. Fertility Cycles Just like real life, the characters in Inheritance have a fertility cycle. They have peak days, and safe days. Periods With some exceptions, periods are handled subtly in Inheritance. Existing scenes will sometimes display content that hints at headaches, cramps, or other period symptoms. It is probably important to note that many period symptoms are very similar to early pregnancy symptoms. So watch the indicators closely Impregnation Impregnation takes into account several factor: * Birth Control. Obviously, if either a male or female involved in a sex act has some form of birth control in place, impregnation is going to be impossible. * Both male and female characters in the setting have a stat related to impregnation. The higher this stat, the higher the chance of impregnation. * Fertility cycles, as mentioned above, play a part in fertility. * When determining if someone has been impregnated, the game will check the time of month, the female's fertility, and the male's virility against their random chances. With some character combinations and the correct time of month, impregnation is almost a guarantee. Other character combinations, or the wrong time of month on the other hand can make impregnation very difficult. Pregnancy * Pregnancy is handled by week in the game. Once pregnancy has begun, it will progress naturally in the game. The Laboratory is intended to allow you to adjust the speed of pregnancies, causing them to range in duration from a few short weeks to pausing it so it lasts forever. * As a pregnancy progresses, many scenes in the game change to reflect the advancing pregnancy. Symptoms reflect real pregnancy progression. Birth * The game actually generates new NPCs for babies, taking into account the characteristics of both parents to create an entirely new person in the game. Character Notes Fertility: * This indicates how easily this character can get pregnant. * A character must have a womb to become pregnant. * This stat ranges between 0 and 100. At 0, the character can not become pregnant. The number scales up to 100 at which point the character is very easy to impregnate assuming it is the right time of month and the partner's virility is high. Virility: * This is the potency of the character in question. * A character must have a penis and testicles to impregnate. * This stat ranges between 0 and 100. At 0, the character can not cause a pregnancy. The number scales up to 100 at which point the character is very likely to impregnate assuming it is the right time of month and the partner's fertility is high. Female Characters: Male Characters: